Miner Monkey (Doue's Conception)
The Miner Monkey '''is a monkey with a pickaxe that mines rocks. However, it is very clumsy, and always drops the rocks. Lucky for you, this always works out in your favour. It rolls rocks down the track towards a random entrance, popping Bloons in its wake. The boulders move at the speed of a Blue Bloon, but this can be increased by upgrading. Creates a 20-durability boulder every 2.5 seconds. If a boulder strikes a bloon with the Lead property, it rolls past it without dealing damage. Price: $850 on medium. (Note that the boulders deal damage per durability. For example, if a boulder runs into a Pink Bloon, it will use up 5 of its durability to destroy it, leaving it with 15.) Unlocked by defeating Miner Bloon. Upgrades Path 1: '''Faster Rocks: Rocks roll down the tracks faster, as fast as a green bloon. Cost: 620$ Radioactive Rocks: Rocks containing bloontonium now pop all kinds of bloons! Now makes a boulder every 2 seconds, due to radioactivity giving the Miner Monkey abnormal strength. Cost: 1000$ Pickaxe Rocks: Miner Monkey now wedges pickaxes to the rocks. Pickaxes shoot down the track as a projectile with 100 pierce after the rock is destroyed (think Glaive Ricochet but down the track instead). The pickaxe moves at the speed of a Green Bloon. Cost: $2450 MOAB-Mauling Metal: Miner Monkey replaces his iron pickaxes with pickaxes made of MOAB-mauling metal. This allows the boulder and the pickaxe to deal 3x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Metal also increases durability by 10 and speed to a Yellow Bloon's. Cost: $18000 Pickpopalypse: '''Whenever a bloon is completely popped by a boulder, an additional pickaxe is released. When the boulder is destroyed, 5 pickaxes are released. Pickaxes deal 10 damage to MOAB-Class bloons. Will also throw pickaxes at the speed of a Dart Monkey between boulders. Cost: $34500 Path 2: '''Bigger Rocks: Rocks gain +20 durability. Cost: 1000$ Even Bigger Rocks: Rocks now have a staggering 80 durability each. Due to the weight of these rocks, they deal double damage to Ceramic Bloons and other Bloons with more than 1 hp. Cost: $2750 Unstable Boulders: Miner Monkey now mines up enormous boulders which are very tough with 200 durability. However, due to the size of these boulders, they are prone to breaking. When a boulder hits an intersection, instead of choosing a random path, it splits into 2 (or more) equally sized boulders, each with half (or less) of the current durability of the original boulder. Cost: 4800$ Mega Boulder (Ability): The Miner Monkey mines up a massive, 1000 durability boulder! Unfortunately, he drops it on the highest health bloon onscreen, instantly dealing 2000 damage to it. The boulder then skips over it and rolls on with full durability. Recharge time: 2 minutes. Cost: 18000$ Landslide: Mega Boulders have +500 durability, deal 4000 damage to the strongest bloon, and have a 1:45 cooldown. Boulder creation rate is increased by 25%. Cost: $27350 Path 3: Stockpile: At the start of a round, releases two boulders at once. Cost: $480 Coal Ball: '''Rocks are now infused with coal. If the rock is hit by fire or an explosion, it ignites, dealing double damage for the rest of its lifespan and popping lead bloons. Cost: $1000 '''Gold Ball: Rocks are now infused with gold. When destroyed, releases $5 for every bloon popped, +$100 for every Golden Bloon (Alchemist) popped. Instantly destroys Golden Bloons. Cost: $3900 Diamond Ball: Rocks are now infused with diamond. The hard material knocks bloons back by around 2px every time damage is dealt, as well as dealing double damage (stacks with x/2/x) to Ceramic bloons. Additionally, the income earned when the boulder is destroyed is doubled. Cost: $23,000 Hoarder: At the start of a round, releases 10 boulders at once. Cost: $31,000. Trivia This was my first ever conception on this wiki. This tower was updated to the BTD6 format on January 30th, 2019. - Doue (talk) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers